


Practical Magic

by waterofthemoon



Series: Name That Author/Guess The Author Challenge Fills [8]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Female Friendship, Gen, Girls' Night Out, Magic, One Shot, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Social Justice, Witches, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26178997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterofthemoon/pseuds/waterofthemoon
Summary: After helping to stop the world from ending, Tracy makes some changes in her life, gains a new confidante, and explores some not entirely unexpected new abilities.
Relationships: Anathema Device & Madame Tracy
Series: Name That Author/Guess The Author Challenge Fills [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805698
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: GO Events - Rare Pairs, GO Events NTA 7 - Rare Pairs





	Practical Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Name That Author round 7 (after dark) in the GO Events Discord! The prompt was rare pairs! I love that this got me out of my comfort zone and encouraged us to try out different perspectives on canon. ❤️

Marjorie's had a standing appointment with Anathema for weeks now.

Not that kind—oh, she had her fun back in the day, and anyone can tell Anathema's not straight, but it's not like that. And it's not the other kind, either. She's retired from all of that, from everything she did as Madame Tracy, ever since—since—

Well, ever since it stopped being a game, that's all.

No, this is a personal matter, something just for her. A girl's still got to get her kicks somewhere, even if she is shacked up with a man. Especially so in that case, she's always thought.

"So have I told you about the whales?" Anathema knocks back the dregs of her cocktail and signals the bartender. At Marjorie's nod, she continues. "It's disgusting, what people get away with! Don't even get me started on—well, you know." Anathema waves a hand in dismissal. "Sorry. It's been a week."

"Please, don't even fret about it. I rather like that passion in you." Marjorie takes a sip of her martini and re-crosses her legs. The bar's a bit of a dive, but she always feels classier when she's drinking a martini. Brings out the Bond girl in her, maybe.

Anathema shakes her head. "Anyway. Enough about me. Have you had any more…" She makes a wiggly hand gesture. "Outbursts?"

Marjorie gave it up, the charlatanry and the professional domination both. There's something that stuck with her after Tadfield, though, something older than everything. It's been all unexpected parking spaces, new and expensive tastes in red wine when she used to go more for sherry, and restaurants that are never quite as booked up as they should be ever since then. She even got an unusually good real estate deal on her new bungalow, one that took the agent by surprise.

But there's a harder side to it—a hollowed out well inside her that once held the secrets of the universe and now only clings to the traces of that power, that righteous anger and benevolence. She saw a man harassing a young girl at the Boots, once, and watched as he tripped over nothing on the pavement outside. Marjorie thinks, if someone gave her a sword of the right weight and balance, she could wield it.

She's tried to concentrate enough to channel the residual energy but only managed to give herself a three day migraine. Now she sticks to letting things happen around her as they will.

"Nothing big lately," she informs Anathema, which is the truth. "Just me."

"Because I've been thinking," Anathema says. She leans in, all conspiracy-like, so Marjorie does, too. "You want to control it, right? Just so it's not all… everywhere. Anyway, maybe I could help you."

Marjorie gives her a sharp look. "Do you think so, dear? I was thinking of calling at his shop, actually. See if he can undo it."

"Professional descendant of a witch, remember?" Anathema smiles. "Don't bother them. Leave it to me."


End file.
